Remote-field eddy current (RFEC) sensing is a generally nondestructive testing method that may be used for inspecting pipelines. RFEC testing of pipelines may use an electromagnetic excitation coil driven by alternating current that may be positioned within a pipe. RFEC sensors may be located inside the pipe adjacent to the pipeline wall. The electromagnetic excitation coil and the sensors may typically be positioned at two axial locations in the pipe. The sensors may then be located in a remote field zone of the magnetic field produced by the coil. RFEC sensors may then detect a magnetic field that originated at the excitation coil, penetrated through the pipe wall to the outside diameter, and re-entered the pipe wall to the inside diameter at the sensor location. Since the magnetic field has penetrated the pipe wall, it may be affected by defects such as cracking or material loss on the inner diameter or outer diameter that may be present in the pipe wall.